


A Date in The Moonlight

by AngelicAnimal



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Handon, Handon Weekly Halloween Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAnimal/pseuds/AngelicAnimal
Summary: When Landon plans the perfect costume, and a spell to go along with it, things don't go as planned for the Salvatore School.But maybe it was exactly what Hope needed to get into the 'Halloween spirit'
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	A Date in The Moonlight

“No, no--” Hope sighed with mild irritation, “It’s more of a flick of the wrist--like this” She turned her hand slightly, flexing it with just a hint of a turn. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, “Why is this so hard?!” She whined, slumping down in the chair and crossing her arms across her chest, settling her mouth into a pout. 

Hope clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Lizzie, focus” 

“I am! I’m doing what you showed me and it’s not working!” Lizzie pushed a frustrated hand out in front of her, pointing in the direction of the three, now very squashed, pumpkins that lined the window sill. 

“Yeah.. “ Hope giggled, “But, on the plus side, we could make pumpkin pie with the pieces”

“See? I told you I was hopeless” Lizzie grumbled, before softly snickering under her breath at her mis-intended pun. 

Hope cocked her head, raising an arched brow in the young blonde’s direction. “Really?” she bemused, “Tell me why I agreed to tutor you again?”

Lizzie opened her mouth to reply, but something behind the petite auburn caught her attention and she burst into laughter. 

Hope turned quickly, her mouth dropping at the sight of her boyfriend leaning sheepishly against the doorframe. “Landon?!” She exclaimed, shock rooting her feet to the floor. “Your hair!” 

Lizzie snorted as she jumped from the chair and made her way to the boy. 

“I have to say mop head, green is an excellent color on you”

A deep red streaked across his face instantly as he ran his hand through his now green hair. 

“Yeah--uh-- about that.. It shouldn’t last long.. A few hours at most”

Lizzie reached out and tugged at a stray curl that fell into over his eye. “Not that I care” She asked, flicking an eye in Hope’s direction, “But why is your hair green?”

Hope nodded, picking her feet up and dragging herself over to them. 

Landon shrugged, “Well, you know.. Since I’m pretty much indestructible, I was asked to help out the younger students with some spells… I mean, all things considered, green hair is a small side effect”

“How long have you been doing this?” Hope asked, completely shocked. 

“Since you started helping Lizzie,” He looked over to the window to the smashed pumpkins and smirked, “Looks like I’m not the only one with side effects-- although I think I got off better than they did”

Hope smirked, “Yeah, thanks to hot hands over here, we will be eating pumpkin everything for awhile”

Lizzie growled and threw her hands on her hips, “Listen, test dummy-- I am not the one risking my life letting pre-teen witches--”

Hope held her hand up, stepping in between the two of them. “Whoa--ok.. I think the lesson is done today”

Lizzie huffed, “Finally!” and flung her hair over her shoulder, pausing momentarily while thoughts flickered through her mind. “But, we’re still on for tomorrow, right?”

Hope laughed and nodded. “Yes. Just as long as you promise not to blow anything else up”

Lizzie shrugged, “We could always borrow your bird here-- I’m almost positive I would leave him in one piece--”

Hope tilted her head, as she crossed her arms over her chest, puffing it out in defiance.

“Relax Mikaelson,” Lizzie rolled her eyes, “I was joking.”

She turned her stare back to Landon, and smirked, “The green’s an upgrade. Maybe you should ask them to turn you into something cool for Halloween--you know.. Something different than your usual self” 

With an airy laugh, she slicked back her hair and winked at the couple before heading off in search of someone else to torture. 

“Well,” Landon laughed after she had left, “She’s all thorns today, isn’t she?”

He opened his arms to Hope, where she curled herself into them. Laying her cheek against his chest, she closed her eyes and matched her breathing to the familiar thumping of his heart. 

“She’s just anxious about the party,” Hope finally murmured, her eyes still closed.

“Speaking of the party,” Landon interjected, “I have the perfect costume picked out. It’s going to be so much fun”

Hope guffawed at Landon’s overzealous excitement. “I never really understood the appeal of Halloween honestly”

Hope felt a disappointed sigh rumble deep within Landon’s chest, as he blew out of his pinched lips. 

“But-- you get to dress up..and..go trick or treating..”

Hope stepped away from him and shrugged. “Landon, we live in a supernatural world, everyday is like Halloween”

Landon contemplated her words, his brows pushing together and wrinkling his forehead as his face grew serious. “Yeah.. I suppose you’re right..”

Hope instantly felt guilty for dashing his happiness, and immediately shifted her tune. She ruffled a hand in his hair, and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. “Maybe I’m being a little hasty,” She murmured, “I just didn’t grow up with all the human experiences. Not like you” 

She dropped her head as memories of her family drifted to the forefront of her mind. 

Landon tucked a finger under her chin, “Hey- that’s what I’m here for, right?”

She sucked her lower lip under her teeth, blinking slowly as she nodded. 

“And--” Landon continued, “now that you have me, I’m going to show you just how much fun Halloween can be” 

Hope couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips, “Yeah?” She giggled, her eyes brightening at his excitement. 

“Yeah” He said matter of factly, a mischievousness in his eyes that wasn’t there five seconds earlier. 

* * *

A couple of days had passed since their last conversation about Halloween, and Landon hadn’t pushed the issue further. Hope had been racking her brain on what to wear as a costume, since Landon made it perfectly clear that a costume was all part of the fun. 

She sat at her desk, with a blank paper in front of her, and the pencil resting against her bottom lip as she tried to think. 

Landon had gone off to help the younger students again, although she made him promise that he wouldn’t let them do anything that could possibly harm him. His hair had only just turned back its usual dark color, and much to Lizzie’s dismay, they hadn’t given him a tail, horns, or something equally embarrassing yet. 

Hope gave her the day off, which she graciously accepted, because unlike Hope, SHE actually had a costume to put together. 

She sighed loudly, and tapped the pencil against the desk. Even with the noise she created, Hope’s ears perked up at the sound of footsteps in her room. Something felt different in the air, and every sense of hers was alive.

“Hey Lan--” She said as she turned around, only her words fell short as she realized she was still alone. “Hmm.. odd” She murmured to herself, squeezing her eyebrows together in confusion. 

But she still felt like something was off. Her hearing was extra sensitive to the room, and the little hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt something, or someone, slid a finger lightly along her shoulders. 

“Landon?” 

The feeling of being touched moved from her shoulders, to her neck, and down her spine, sending chills all throughout her body. 

“You know,” Hope said aloud, suddenly understanding, “the whole point of being invisible is to NOT get caught” She waved her hand in the air, and muttered a few latin words under her breath, suddenly revealing a very surprised Landon standing beside her. 

“Crap” He groaned, a blush spreading throughout his cheeks. “You got me”

Hope chuckled, “You didn’t really think that would work, did you? And-- did you honestly get a witch to turn you invisible just to prank me?”

Landon shrugged, and rubbed at his arm. “Tis the season?”

“Isn’t that Christmas?” Hope grinned, rolling her eyes slightly. 

Landon flashed her a sheepish grin. “Maybe” He replied, taking her in his arms. 

He kissed the tip of her nose, before looking over at her blank paper. “Nothing yet?”

Hope sighed and shook her head. “No” her lips dropped into a soft pout. “What are you going as?”

Landon wagged a finger, “Nope. That’s a surprise.”

Hope stomped her foot in defiance, “Not fair” she pouted again, earning a laugh from her boyfriend.

“Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you pout?”

“Just shut up and kiss me” Hope bemused, pulling his face to hers. 

* * *

It was finally the day of the dance, and Hope still had nothing. 

Landon had remained scarce, as he needed to prepare. 

Hope had never known anyone, besides maybe Lizzie, who took these things as seriously, but Hope was admittedly enchanted by Landon’s eagerness, and looked forward to a normal night dancing with her boyfriend. 

She stared at herself in the mirror once she had finally decided on what she wanted to be, feeling extremely silly, but hoping Landon would see the irony behind it. 

A knock on her door at exactly 8pm made her heart flutter, some out of nervousness but also a little bit because of the knowing that he was on the other side. 

“Here goes nothing” She murmured to herself, taking the few steps to the door to open it. 

To say she was shocked at the sight of Landon would be an understatement. 

He had gone all out on his costume and he looked amazing. His piercing grey green eyes peered out from a hooded cowl in the shape of a wolf’s head. He had on a giant fur suit, from head to toe, and even though his face was shaded, Hope could still make out the hint of a smile on his perfectly shaped lips. 

“You’re a wolf” She said in surprise, less of a question and more of a statement. “Where did you get that costume?”

“Turns out that Lizzie knows a whole witch sewing club, and they were more than happy to help me out. All they asked was for me to put in a good word with Raf--”

“Raf?” Hope chuckled, amusement peppering her eyes. 

“Yeah, well, what can I say-- wait.. Where’s your costume?” His eyes travelled up and down Hope’s body, taking in her Salvatore School uniform.

“This is my costume” She argued, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “You told me to go as something I liked.. And admired.. And well… I’m going as me.. What’s more unique than that?”

“I--” Landon began to say, only stopping to pick his words out more carefully. “I mean.. I guess that’s true.. I just thought maybe you would think outside the box a little bit”

“You’re going as a wolf” Hope scoffed, “There’s a ton of those around here”

Landon dropped his shoulders, “Yeah..true.. It’s just.. I like wolves.. Especially one in particular”

Hope’s brow shot up, “Oh?” She purred, stepping in closer to him. “And who might that be?”

A sly smile snaked its way across his face, “Raf of course” He teased, earning a smack across his furry chest. He laughed and wrapped his large faux furred arms around her, pulling her into him for a kiss. “You know it’s you..so why ask?” 

Hope peppered his face with tiny kisses, moaning lightly with each one, “I know, but it’s nice to hear you say that still.”

Landon chuckled, and kissed her once more before turning his body, and offering her his arm. “Shall we?" His eyes sparkled with glee, "And, the youngest witches have something super fun planned for tonight”

She couldn’t understand why, but as soon as Landon said that, something inside of her trembled, almost as though she knew tonight was going to be anything but ordinary. But she brushed the feeling aside and grinned widely. "Let's go"

* * *

Hope gasped as they crossed the threshold to the grand foyer. Lizzie had outdone herself, as per usual, and Hope couldn’t help but be impressed. 

“Hey Mikaelson!” She heard the blonde call out from somewhere within the crowd. Hope narrowed her eyes to scan the crowd, the blue hue in her irises briefly flashing yellow as her werewolf senses took over. 

Lizzie came strutting out from a group of people, dressed to the nines. She had a long black dress, cut in a v at her thigh, leaving nothing to the imagination. The barely there straps hugged her shoulders with ease, and her usually straight blonde hair was teased with so much volume that she could probably poke an eye out. 

“Uh.. what are you supposed to be?” The glammed out blonde grimaced at her, eating up the outfit in a matter of seconds. 

“Uh..me..” Hope replied, shrinking momentarily under the scrutiny. “What are you supposed to be?”

Lizzie scoffed at Hope’s obvious lack of human history. “I’m Marilyn Monroe, duh” She stated as though everyone should know who that was. 

Hope shrugged, shaking her head. “Ok..”

Landon laughed, “I assumed you were Glamour Barbie or something” he said, taking a rare shot at the blonde. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, “I see you finally found your true form, hair and all” 

She brushed a hand along the faux fur, a light giggle erupting from her brightly colored red lips, “Careful you don’t get fleas”

Landon growled, and snapped his teeth, winking at the blonde in the process, as he slid his furry paw into Hope’s hand and pulled her away from Lizzie, towards the food table. “Come on, let’s get some punch”

Hope followed, grateful that she didn’t have to stomach this party alone, but wishing more than anything that she and Landon could just go cuddle in her bed and watch a movie instead. 

A young witch appeared suddenly beside them, motioning for Landon’s attention. 

His eyes grew wide, as he looked from Hope back to the young girl, and then finally leaned over so she could whisper in his ear. 

He nodded, smiling at whatever she was saying, and then she was gone. 

“What was that all about?” Hope asked, mildly irritated, and a tad jealous. 

“Oh.. the surprise they planned. It’s almost ready”

“What is it?” 

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it?” 

Hope hated surprises, and something about this one was irking her, and she didn’t like it. 

She looked around the room at the vast array of colorful costumes, her eyes landing on a young brunette, who it seemed, was just as unoriginal at costumes as the Tribrid. 

Josie met Hope’s eyes and made her way over to her and Landon, a smile plastered on her face, and Raf on her arm. 

Josie had dressed one side of her body to look like that of Lizzie, but kept her other side exactly the same. When she noticed Hope trying to figure her out, she grinned in an almost wistful, but eerie manner, “I’m me and Lizzie after the merge” 

“That’s a little---dark---” Landon commented, injecting himself into the conversation. 

Josie pinched her lips together, her jaw tightening with an anger she couldn’t always bury, “It was the scariest thing I could think of”

“Uh, and guess what I am” Raf piped up, trying to change the subject and ease the tension between them all. 

“Dude, really?” Landon scoffed, shaking his head at the idea that Raf would think Landon didn’t know his best friend that well. “That suit? Those sunglasses? Obviously Men in Black”

“Men in Black?” Hope flashed a confused expression to her boyfriend. 

“It’s this old movie about aliens” Landon exclaimed, “We used to watch it all the time at our foster home”

Landon’s eyes flashed with sadness momentarily, before shaking it off with ease. 

“Are you...you?” Josie asked, suddenly aware of Hope’s non costume. 

Hope blushed, “Yeah.. I uh, couldn’t think of anything”

Before anyone could respond, a scream rippled throughout the crowd, drowning out the music. 

Hope frantically looked around for the source, her senses naturally heightened. 

Grunting from behind her spun her around, only for her to find Landon writhing in pain on the floor. 

“Landon?” She cried, dropping to his side and running her hands along him to find the source of his pain. His bones cracked under his suit, and he screamed as his eyes rolled over in agony.

“He..he looks like he’s shifting..” Hope shouted, flicking her eyes to Raf and then to Josie. Josie had her hands on Raf’s shoulders, as his hands squeezed tightly over his ears. 

More shouts erupted, and Hope’s eyes travelled around the room as students everywhere seemed to be possessed somehow. “What is happening?” Hope asked Josie, who snapped her head towards her, sending Hope stumbling backwards. 

“It’s Lizzie” Josie said with a sneer, only half of her mouth moving, “No, it’s Josie” The other half cried out, blinking her one brown eye as the blue eye on Lizzie’s side remained still. 

“Uh…” Hope stammered, watching the freaky scene unfold. “What is going on? Jo, you're creeping me out”

A snarl snapped Hope out of it, and she turned her head back to find Landon had completely shifted into a full grown, chocolate brown wolf. It snapped its jaws at her, as she automatically moved backwards, a growl escaping from her lips. 

The wolf’s large green eyes softened, and a whine rumbled the soft underbelly. 

Raf, who had now come out of whatever daze he was in, had pulled out a small silver flashlight, and was yelling about aliens taking over the world and flashing the light in any eyes he came close to. 

Lizzie/Josie was still arguing amongst themselves, and Hope could see the actual Lizzie cowering in a corner, complete terror overriding her usually stoic features. 

Everything was a mess. As Hope scanned the room, she caught a glimpse of the young girl who had whispered to Landon earlier. “You!”: She screamed, wiggling her finger for the girl to come to her. “Come here”

The girl, slinking as low to the ground as she possibly could, slowly made her way over, a look of guilt staining her dull features. 

“We thought it would be fun.. We didn’t know it would do this..” The girl blurted out as soon as she got within speaking distance of Hope, who was still wrangling Landon the wolf the best she could. 

“What would be?” She seethed through her teeth, every part of her body tight with rage.

“We did a spell that would turn everyone into their costumes..”

“YOU WHAT?” Hope screamed, startling the girl so much she started to cry. 

“It has a time limit” she sniffled in between sobs, her face blanching under Hope’s icy glare. 

“How long?” Hope demanded, taking her eyes off Landon. 

“Three hours--until midnight”

Hope looked around the room at the chaos, bringing her hand to her head as an ache started to form deep under her eye. People were fighting, some were crying, others were rolling around on the floor doing questionable things that only animals in their primal state would do. Things that Hope really didn’t want to think about right now, let alone witness.

She needed help. Landon was starting to get ansty, as wolves do in large noisy crowds, and Hope needed to get him outside. She threw up a barrier spell around the large group, as she pulled Lizzie/Josie to her side. “Stop arguing with yourselves for one second please” She demanded, snapping her fingers in their face.

“What?” They both said in unison, earning another grimace from Hope. 

“I need to get Landon out of here.. Can you, uh, both, take care of the ones in here? Assuming you don’t kill each other beforehand?”

She/they nodded, and Hope made a mental note to thank Josie later for her costume choice. 

She turned back to Landon, who was pawing at the ground and whining, his ears curled back, and his lips curling back over his teeth. 

Hope slowly offered a hand out to him, hoping her scent would be enough to draw him carefully out of the room, so she could shift and lure him out of the house. 

But she wasn’t prepared for her scent to drive Landon into a wild frenzy, and he leapt over her head, his tongue hanging out at his side, and his large paws slamming against the ground as he took off. 

Hope cursed under her breath and ran after him, eyeing the room from side to side to make sure no one followed. Landon was a new wolf, and even though it was a spell, his wolf senses would be in overdrive, and his need to escape would be overpowering. She had to make sure he didn't get far.

As soon as she was alone in the hallway, she shifted as fast as she could, shaking out her fur as she stretched her large legs. She growled loudly, hoping it would be enough for Landon to stop but the piercing sound of breaking glass caught her attention, and as she looked, she saw just the tail end of her boyfriend leaping out the window. 

_ Dammit Landon  _ she thought, as the wolf gave chase

There was something almost exhilarating as she leapt through the same window, and followed his scent. It was stronger than ever, and the wolf growled with a frenzy she had never experienced before. 

As her paws hit solid ground, and the coolness of the grass was slick under her pads, the wolf whined with excitement. She lifted her nose in the air, nipping at the taste that Landon’s scent left on the wind, and shifting her direction to match his. 

She was fast, and soon she could see his dark fur rippling under the moonlight. 

She yipped, drawing attention to herself, stopping him midtrack so he could turn and fix his green eyes on hers.

His lips curled over his teeth snapping them together, greeting her with as much joy as a wolf could show. 

She slowly prodded up to him, standing tall and puffing her furry chest out. 

He whined, pawing at the ground, fighting the transfer of power until he finally succumbed to it and bowed his head to her.

Her heart fluttered deep within her chest, and a sense of calm settled over her as she leaned her head to his, running his soft fur over her ears and clicking her teeth lightly. 

He chirped at her touch, his tongue flicking out to softly brush the underside of her nose. 

Hope had never felt this free as a wolf before, and her muscles ached for the chase. She barked, shaking her large head, and flicking her ears back, trying to communicate her needs. 

He cocked his head to the side, licking his lips and flattening his ears to his head before rolling over and exposing his belly. 

Hope’s laughs invaded the wolf’s mind, and she whined with confusion. 

She wanted to run, and he just wasn’t understanding. She nudged at his side, pushing at him with her nose, chirping and clicking her teeth even louder. 

She pawed at the ground underneath him, jumping up and bouncing off to the side. He flipped over and stood on his four feet, his tail flicking loosely to the side, as he watched her with obvious enjoyment. 

Finally, feeling the frustration build, she just started to run, somehow knowing that he would follow. 

She ran with her head high, the cool wind of the night licking its icy kiss along her fur, and caressing her with moonlit fingers. 

She kicked up dirt with her paws, wriggling them as she ran, and really testing the power behind her legs. Landon nipped at her tail as he came up behind her, playing with her.

She stopped and turned with ease, lowering herself to the ground before jumping and sailing through the air, landing on top of him, and tumbling to the ground together. 

His teeth found her ear, as his back paws kicked at her lightly, pushing her off only for her to pounce on him again. They rolled around, biting and scratching and chirping with playfulness.

As the moonlight soaked the earth in its rays, Hope found herself settling down and snuggling into Landon’s broad shoulder as they both caught their breath. She laid her large snout over his head, unable to suppress the alpha inside of her, but also craving the close contact. 

But he didn’t mind, and soon was fast asleep, his legs kicked out to the side, and Hope’s front paws crossed over his. 

Her human brain tried to comprehend what was happening, but searching her memories, she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this relaxed and happy, and was almost sad to see it end soon. The wolf didn't want to let go, it's very nature struggling against these thoughts. 

But as much as the wolf fought, Hope still had total control of her mind, and from the height of the moon, she knew midnight was fast approaching. 

She nipped at Landon’s ear, waking him up, a yawn overtaking him before he could fully comprehend her intentions. 

She growled, and nipped again, pawing at the ground with one large paw. 

She turned her back to him, flicking her tail along his nose, saturating him with her scent.

He leapt to his feet, his nose leading the way now, and prodded along after her as she took off. 

She didn’t run, and soon, the two large wolves were walking together, almost leaning on one another for support. Lizzie/Josie was waiting for them at the front door, Lizzie’s side with a half frown, and Josie’s side, a half smile of relief. They had clothes in each hand, and threw them down in front of both Hope and Landon. 

As Hope watched the moon reach its apex, she quickly shifted back to her human form, and grabbed the clothes set out in front of her as fast as she could. 

“All good in there?” She motioned to the school, keeping one eye on Landon and the other on the solo set of twins. 

“All good. Although, Raf is convinced we are being possessed by aliens, and the real Lizzie is bawling her eyes out in a corner, as she screams about not consenting to this freakshow of a movie. Oh! And, not to mention, there is someone dressed as a clown in there, and I’m pretty sure that’s the creepiest costume of all.” Lizzie/Josie shivered as ‘they’ both agreed for once. 

“Ow” Landon groaned, and everyone’s heads snapped to look at him. 

He was curled on the ground, completely exposed, the wolf costume he had on earlier dissolving into thin air. His hand was on his head, rubbing at his phantom ears, his eyes still squeezed shut.

“Landon?” Hope said softly, kneeling next to him, his clothes clutched under her arm. 

He popped open one eye, looking her up and down, before pulling himself up and groaning again. Hope cleared her throat and handed him his clothes, pushing them at him. 

Landon, who must have just realized that he was naked, suddenly turned bright red and curled into himself. 

Hope quickly shifted her eyes away, motioning for Josie, who was back to her old self, to do the same. She heard him rustling with the fabrics, muttering under his breath, until finally he mumbled a quick ‘ok’.

When Hope turned back to look at him, his face was still bright red and his shoulders were so hunched up, it didn’t look like he had a neck. 

“So--uh--” He fumbled around, flashing his teeth at her.

She clicked her tongue as she shook her head. “Nope.. “ She chuckled, pulling herself up, before offering him her hand. “You have a mess to clean up”

He hung his head and sighed, “Yeah.. On a scale of 1-10… how pissed is everyone?”

Hope cocked her head to the side in thought, “Actually,” She murmured, bringing her hand up to trace a finger along his cheek, “That was probably the most fun I've had…”

Landon’s ears perked up. “Really?”

Hope laughed. “Don’t sound so cheerful though. The things I saw in there,” She motioned with her hand, “Probably won’t be as forgiven...And I would watch out for Lizzie” 

Landon flicked a glance at Josie, who had torn off the half blonde wig and was relieved at the use of both her hands. “I’m still thinking this one over” She replied, shaking her head. “Give me time to process” but the slight smile on her face put Landon at ease. 

“Now,” Hope said softly, her fingers still on his cheek, “We tried Halloween your way.. and look what happened… How about next year we do it my way?”

He smirked and nodded. “Deal” He replied, “But--” and he leaned in to whisper into her ear, “I’ll never forget our date in the moonlight..”

Hope blushed, making Landon laugh loudly before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. 

“Neither will I” She whispered back, flicking a thumb along his bottom lip. 

“Happy Halloween Hope” He grinned, taking her hand and pulling her inside the house to face his wrath.


End file.
